We Might as Well Be Strangers
by RockxAndxRoll
Summary: Eso era lo que yo quería. Que todo el mundo supiera cuanto adoraba a esta mujer. Con todo lo que ella traía. “A ti también te quiero” dije cuando acaricie su abultado vientre de 8 meses.
1. Prologo

**DISCLAMER:** **Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga)**

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Prologo

"Te quiero" le dije al oído mientras la abrasaba. Bella tenía su espalda apoyada en mi pecho. Cualquier persona que nos viera nos encontraría de lo más tierno. Si. Eso era lo que yo quería. Que todo el mundo supiera cuanto adoraba a esta mujer. Con todo lo que ella traía.

"A ti también te quiero" dije cuando acaricie su abultado vientre de 8 meses.

Bella soltó una risita de lo más hermosa. Tal como ella.

"Eres un tonto" dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" le pregunte mientras besaba sus cabellos chocolates con aroma a fresa.

"Por todo Edward, por quererme, por cuidarme, por…" en eso se cayó, sabía lo que la apenaba.

"¿Por querer a un bebe que no es mío?"

Bella no contesto.

"No me importa"

Ella no dijo nada.

"No me importa mientras a ti no te importe"

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

:D!


	2. Devuelta

**DISCLAMER:** **Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga)**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standin' in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_– Halo; Beyonce -_

* * *

Era extraño.

Diferente.

Pero a la vez, muy familiar.

El cielo mantenía ese mismo tono. El mismo tono que tenía hace cinco años atrás. El mismo de aquel día. Mi último día.

Gris. Gris. Gris.

Eso era lo que odiaba. El tono gris.

Y lo verde.

Todo tan… verde.

Si hubiera sido por mi no hubiera vuelto.

Pero aquí estaba, y nada menos que para un funeral.

Estaba aquí por ella, mi mejor amiga. Ella que siempre había estado ahí para mí.

Alice.

Al recordarla no pude evitar sonreír. _¡Como extrañaba a esa duendecillo!_

Pero… enseguida la alegría se desvaneció. No estaba aquí por placer. Y eso me hizo sentir peor.

Estaba acá para acompañar a mi amiga, para ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

Suspire pesado mientras me bajaba de mi coche. Me acomode la bufanda, sabiendo que el helado aire de Forks me haría estremecer.

Camine por la senda que me conducía a la iglesia. Y después por la otra que me conduciría al cementerio.

Y ahí estaban.

Todos sus familiares, y amigos.

"Mi papá" grito Alice. "Mi papá"

Eso me destrozo.

Porque… Alice era tan alegre, tan entusiasta. Era como un rayo de sol, de esos que te alegran la vida.

El ataúd iba lentamente bajando. Alice estaba a punto de tirarse, estaba seguro de que de no haber sido por Jasper, esta hubiera caído.

Los llantos de Alice resonaban por todo el lugar, todos los presentes la miraban con lastima, con tristeza.

Alice no era hija única, tenía una hermana. Pero ella vivía en California.

Y su madre… bueno ella estaba encerrada en un sanatorio mental, después de la perdida de su primer hijo varón. La tristeza fue demasiado para la Sra. Brandon.

Sigilosamente me acerque a ellos. No quería interrumpir. Me situé detrás de Jasper y Alice. Apoye mi mano en el hombro de mi rubio amigo. El me miro y me sonrió con tristeza. Y solo asentí.

Al frente de nosotros pude localizar al fortachón, Emmett. Estaba acompañado de una rubia, de esas que parecen muñecas de porcelanas. Era muy bonita lo admitía, pero yo tenia debilidad por las castañas. El chico oso me sonrió, triste. Pero no era para menos. Detrás de el pude ver una cabellera de color chocolate. Me recordó a ella. No me quise hacer ilusiones. Porque el que ella estuviera aquí era imposible. _¿Cierto?_

El resto del funeral continúo con unos rezos y cantos. El jefe de policía Swan hablo, era de esperarse. El con el señor Brandon habían sido los mejores amigos, siempre iban a pescar.

_¡Aquellos eran buenos tiempos! _

Cuando pase a dejar mi ramo de flores cerca de los demás arreglos, no pude evitar sentir ese aroma. El aroma de ella.

No llevaba mas de dos horas acá ya me estaban invadiendo los recuerdos. Su aroma, su cabello, ella. Mi ángel.

Solo pude negar. Y sonreír ante aquello. El estar en Forks ya me estaba volviendo loco.

Decidí dejar ese tema de lado. Solo me sentiría peor.

Porque para ser honesto, desde hace tiempo no pensaba en ella. Era lo mejor. La herida que yo mismo me había causado a mí y a ella aun era latente. No sabía si algún día el dolor desaparecería por completo. Si mi herida curaría. Pero en eso no pude evitar preguntarme, _¿La de ella sano?_

El cementerio se estaba formando en un lugar vació, excepto por aquellas personas, los mas allegados a la familia Brandon.

Me acerque a Alice que se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos de Jasper.

Ella me vio acercarme y me sonrió débilmente. Pero era comprensible.

"Hey cariño"

Alice rápidamente se paro y apresuro para poder abrazarme.

"Oh, Edward" y en eso comenzó a llorar mas.

"Shh" le decía mientras formaba círculos en su espalda.

"Gracias por estar aquí Edward" dijo mientras se separaba y me inspeccionaba. "Pero mira que guapo estas" y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa casi le llega a los ojos, casi.

"Lo mismo puedo decir de usted señorita diseñadora del año"

Alice me abraso fuertemente. Y en eso se tenso.

"¿Bella?"

Y ahí, yo también me tense.

* * *

Gracias a aquellas personas que me han comentado, agregado a favoritos & alertas :D! son lo mejor :*


	3. Culpa

**DISCLAMER:** **Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga)**

* * *

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Como en secuencias o diapositivas animadas con subtítulos.

Y aun así me era difícil asimilarlo.

Alice se separo de mí.

Alice Chillo emocionada.

Bella dijo algo que no pude entender.

Una colisión grande.

Alice preguntando algo.

Bella respondiendo.

"Estoy embarazada"

Bella embarazada

_"Estoy embarazada"_

Bella con el hijo de otro.

_"Estoy embarazada"_

Bella con otro hombre.

_"Estoy embarazada"_

Sentí que todo mi rostro perdía color, que todo comenzaba a avanzar más rápido.

Emmett se acerco a mí, y puso una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro.

"Hey!" paso su otra mano enfrente de mi rostro, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy bien" le dije en voz baja.

"Camarada, yo diría que no estas muy bien" se detuvo unos minutos, mientras que sus azules ojos me examinaban. Emmett era doctor. "Te has puesto pálido al escuchar…"

Mis dientes rechinaron. No entendía porque me comportaba así, claramente esto debía pasar en algún momento. Ella no podía esperarme por siempre. Ya que yo mismo me había encargado de cortar los lazos entre ambos.

Suspire pesado. Frustrado.

"Lo se Emmett" pase una mano por mi cabello y después esta descendió por mi rostro. "Yo solo estoy siendo un estúpido"

Emmett me observo por unos segundos más antes de contestar con un inaudible _Ajá._

"Toma cariño" dijo la dulce voz de una mujer, levante mi vista y pude ver que era la rubia que acompañaba a Emmett.

Acepte el vaso y lo bebí todo. El licor quemaba. El vodka no era algo que me gustara mucho. Pero en este momento me hacia bien.

"Gracias" le dije a la rubia compañera de Emmett. Ella solo asintió y me sonrió.

"Edward, ella es Rosalie Hale"

Rosalie se levanto de su puesto y se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

"Mucho gusto Edward, Emmett me ha hablado mucho de ti"

Rosalie era… genial, genial para Emmett claro.

"Espero que solo te allá dicho cosas buenas" le conteste sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió apenada. _Ella lo sabía._

"Si, por supuesto, Emmett es todo un caballero" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de sus labios al gran oso.

"¿Y como se conocieron?"

"Bueno" dijo el gran oso mientras se rascaba su cabeza "Rosalie trabaja en el hospital, ella es fonoudiologa" V-A-L-L-A. Ella no era como esas otras chicas de Emmett. Y eso me alegraba, ya estaba bueno que el oso se ajustara los pantalones y tomara las riendas de su vida amorosa. Porque desde que había perdido a Linda a los diecisiete, su primer amor, el había cambiado. Se había vuelto todo un mujeriego por así decirlo, pero lo comprendía, creo, el solo trataba de cuidar su corazón.

La imagen que ambos me entregaba me producía celos. El pensar que yo jamás tendría algo así me producía nauseas y a la ves ira contra mi mismo. Porque yo había sido el único culpable, yo había alejado a mi ángel de mi.

* * *

Ahhh! otro capitulo ;D, eh estado muy atareada con la Universidad & mi hija enferma =( disculpen, tratare de actualizar pronto ;D*! Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :*


	4. Me olvido

**DISCLAMER:** **Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), la historia es mia, expericiencias mias y otras de gente conocida.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde y el gris del cielo había desaparecido para darle lugar a un cielo negro, sin luna ni estrellas, completamente con nubes que amenazan con lluvia.

Me despedí de todo el grupo de amigos, excepto de ella que se había ido antes con su padre.

¿Qué si me dolió que no mostrara interés en mi?

Pues si, me dolió y mucho. Pero no podía culparla, especialmente cuando yo fui el culpable de nuestro rompimiento. Cuando yo acabe con todas nuestras ilusiones.

Y no podía reclamar nada.

Me había privado yo solo el estar con un ángel al comportarme como un cretino.

Yo solo forme mi peor miedo.

El verla feliz con otro.

El que me allá olvidado.

-*-

La gran mansión donde había crecido se encontraba vacía, mis padres se encontraban en un viaje en crucero por las Islas Canarias. Tipo una séptima luna de miel. Sonreí ante aquel hecho. Me alegraba por ellos. En verdad que si.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. Busque en el refrigerador jugo de naranja, y lo tome de la caja. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que si Esme me viera me daría una buena paliza. Me dio un escalofrió. Saque del estante pan y lo puse en el tostador, prendí la cafetera y el aroma del café colombiano favorito de Carlisle inundo la estancia.

Saque un gran tazón rojo y lo deje cerca de la cafetera. Me apoye en la encimera y me deje llevar por mis pensamientos.

Ni siquiera la había visto bien. No puede contemplar ese rostro que por tanto tiempo en sueños me persiguió.

Y no podía evitar preguntarme _¿Conservara ese sonrojo tan adorable?_

Y claro, si es así_ ¿Quién lo provoca?_

Sentí ganas de golpear algo muy fuerte, sin importar el resultado de mis manos. Una vocecilla en mi mente decía,_ "Golpear, golpear, golpear"_

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron despertar, tenia las manos apretadas, listas para darle un gran puñetazo a alguien.

Respire profundamente y grite un "voy enseguida". Tome un vaso de agua y corrí hacia la puerta.

"Lo siento estaba en la coci…" alce la vista y ahí estaba ella.

"Hola Edward" dijo Bella.


	5. Sunday Morning

**DISCLAMER:** **Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), la historia es mia, expericiencias mias y otras de gente conocida.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Y ahí se encontraba ella, más bella que nunca.

"Bella…" dije pasando una mano por mi cabello, parpadee dos veces seguidas, "Hola"

Ella me sonrió y sus mejillas se encendieron con un tono carmesí.

Bella miro hacia el interior de la casa, yo me corrí y la invite a pasar.

"¿Se te ofrece un café?" Le dije, cerré la puerta y la invite a que me siguiera.

Ella negó.

"Un vaso de leche estaría bien" Claro, ella no estaba tomando cafeína por su embarazo y yo como tonto iba y se lo ofrecía, deberían darme unos cuantos golpes por idiota.

Fui al refrigerador, esperaba que Esme hubiera comprado leche antes de salir.

"Solo tengo de sabor a chocolate" dije mientras la miraba y hacia una mueca. Ella sonrió y asintió "Eso esta bien, me gusta el chocolate"

Le serví en vaso de caña alta. Y me senté frente a ella. Ella dio un sorbo a su vaso y sonrió, parecía que estaba en la gloria. Ella continuaba igual que siempre, con esa piel de porcelana y mejillas rosas, en su rostro no había signos de edad. Sus pestañas tan negras como el carbón y más largas que alas de mariposas parecían tener vida propia en su rostro, dándole un aspecto mas juvenil, inocente, mientras que por otro lado su largo cabello estaba suelto, con unas leves ondas, estas la hacían parecer mas mujer, mas sensual. Y sus labios tan carnosos como siempre, parecían estar siempre listos para ser besados.

Debía parar, yo no podía pensar así de ella. Menos en su estado. Por dios.

Ella estaba casada, con un hijo en camino y aquí yo cegándome con su belleza.

"Eh Edward?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví mi vista a sus ojos, aquellos que me miraban de forma preocupada y a la ves divertida.

"¿Si Bella?"

Ella señalo la comisura de sus labios. Lo cual yo no entendía el porque.

"Se te esta cayendo la baba"

¡MIERDA!

"Oh, yo…" comencé a pensar en que decir, por suerte los panes saltaron en ese momento. Benditos panes. "¿Pan tostado?" le pregunte mientras le daba la espalda.

"No esta bien, no quiero robarte tu desayuno Edward" Me di vuelta y la observe.

Hice un gesto con las manos, quitándole importancia al asunto.

"Enserio Edward, come tu" volvió a decir ella. Asentí y me acerque al refrigerador nuevamente, saque una mermelada de naranja y la lleve a la mesa hacinado malabares con las tostadas y esta.

Me senté frente a ella, pero esta ves trate de no perderme en su belleza. Tome una tostada y le unte mermelada. Me pare nuevamente y busque una taza de café humeante.

"Bien…" dijo ella. Me senté nuevamente.

"Bien…" dije yo esta vez.

Ella me miro y yo le sostuve la mirada.

Sentí que si no parpadeaba pronto los ojos me iban a lagrimear.

Desvié mi mirada de ella, y ella suspiro. Di un sorbo a mi café, estaba amargo y caliente.

"Te he extrañado sabes…" fue tan despacio, un susurro leve.

"Lo se… yo también te extrañado…" _Mas de lo que te imaginas_ dije para mis adentros.

Sus ojos chocolates nuevamente se juntaron con los míos.

"Debió ser difícil…" dio un sorbo a su vaso, el cual ya estaba en la mitad. "Yo en tu lugar no hubiera podido…" junto sus manos y las dejo quieta en la mesa. "No hubiera podido renunciar a ti Edward, soy demasiado egoísta"

Sentía el corazón acelerado, más que nunca. Como si hubiera corrido miles de millas, como si hubiera sido pillado en un mal acto.

"Lo fue, créeme que lo fue"

Ella asintió.

"Me gustaría…" y se detuvo, la mire y en sus ojos puede ver una suplica, anhelo.

"Si… a mi también…"

Se bajo del taburete, y rodeo la mesa hasta llegar a mí. Me tendió la mano. La tome y ahí estaba, esa corriente que solo ella provocaba. Soltamos nuestras manos y sonreímos.

"Así que…"

"Si…"

_Amigos._

* * *

_Gracias por los Rewies :D! ahaha ellos aun tienen que conversar las cosas, esto es solo una pequeña tregua :)!_


	6. I was broken

**DISCLAMER:** **Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga)**

Todo el mundo creia que acabariamos juntos, que iriamos a la universidad, que ya estando graduados volveriamos, comprariamos un casa, nos casariamos y tendriamos muchos hijos.

Pero no iva a suceder asi, al menos no para nosotros.

Veran ella era esta gran artista, con tanto potencial, ella era le mejor de su generacion y que clase de bastardo gilipollas podia ser yo, negandole aquello que ella tanto merecia.

No podia, a pesar de que habiamos aplicado a las mismas universidades, y secretamente yo habia aplicado por ella a otras, parte de mi lo queria, estar juntos, por siempre.

Pero jamas me lo hubiera perdonado.

Mi sueño era notre dame, y para Bella, aunque ella no lo admitiera era entrar a una de las mejores escuelas de bellas artes.

Sabia que si seguiamos con la relacion no seria lo mismo, ella viajaria constantemente y yo tambien, descuidariamos nuestros futuros, ella no veria mas alla, y siendo honestos yo menos.

No me malentiendan, la amaba, la sigo amando, y sigo siendo un fiel creyente de que es la mejor decision que pude haber tomado.

Bella es una mejores en lo que hace y yo tambien.

Y si, siempre pense que nos volveriamos a encontrar y podriamos retomar todo. Pero al parecer…

Para ella la idea nunca paso por su cabeza. Esta embarazada, con el hijo de otro…


End file.
